Elizabeth Belti
Elizabeth Belti (エリザベス・ベルテ) is a character from the Power Instinct series, She was mentioned in various official sources from the first Power Instinct game. She debuts as a playable character in Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Elizabeth was voiced by Hirano Mai. About Elizabeth Elizabeth has dedicated her life to the study of magic and research of supernatural phenomenon along with her sister Sandra. Oume Goketsuji invited her to participate in a fighting tournament that is going to be held in commemoration of the Ancestors Ritual. In the past, she never was interested in participating in any of the fighting tournaments of her family, but after hearing from Oume that the winner of the tournament will get access to all the secrets of the Goketsuji family and even meet the ancient living god and initiator of the Goketsuji lineage, Elizabeth changed her mind and accepted her invitation to participate. In contrast to the Goketsuji twins, Elizabeth and Sandra have a good relationship with each other and are well known figures in High social circles. Super Elizabeth *See Super Elizabeth Special Moves *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Ventaglio di Roma']] (Roman Fan Swing) - Elizabeth opens her fan and performs a wide upward swing. If it hits, the opponent is tossed away. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Ecco Volare']] (Here, Fly!)- Elizabeth opens her grimoire to release a flock of ravens at the opponent. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Parasole Rotazione']] (Parasol Rotation)- Elizabeth transforms her fan into a parasol and uses it to drill into her opponent as she slides towards him. On the last hit of the move the parasol opens, knocking opponent away. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'What are you Watching']]- Elizabeth will jump in the air and lift her skirt while trying to grab the enemy with her legs. If she hits the opponent she will stomp on the enemy's head and then grab with her legs to slam them against the ground. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Cambiamento Scalpello']] (Chisel Change)- Elizabeth opens her grimoire and launches a greenish flame projectile, which damages the opponent and turns them into a flea for a short period of time. *'Thunder BreastElizabeth's Attack List'- Elizabeth will use her hair as a whip in the shape of a hand. If the hand catches the enemy Elizabeth will put them between her breasts and crush them between them until she transforms into her younger self. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Mio Ritratto']] (My Portrait) - Elizabeth transforms her body into three portriats (head, middle section, legs). The portrait of the head will remain on the air laughing at the enemy, while the other two will swing around and attack the enemy for several seconds. Elizabeth is invulnerable to attacks while her body is in this state. *[[Elizabeth's Attack List|'Ottimo Sentimento']] (Great Feeling)- Elizabeth will inflate her body into a balloon and will float and spin around the stage, hitting the enemy in the process Music Theme Eli-San No Shitsuji(エリサンの執事): Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters Angela Belti: Grand niece Sandra Belti: Older sister Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Transformable characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Goketsuji descendants